


Ours

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Old Married Couple, Questionable Personal Hygiene, Send Me Your Dentist Bills lol, The Ending Gave Me Cavities, Yondu is a Drunken Mess of a Being, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: In which Kraglin attempts to read his book in peace, and Yondu – being Yondu interrupts and in the end Kraglin doesn’t mind that *one little bit*.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s four prompts for every day to give some variety, two from this day would’ve been a cake walk for these two, the other was something I could definitely write, then there was this one. I haven’t ever gone down this alley before, but I’m supposed to be challenging myself with this month so - *holds glass of whiskey up like Barney Stinson* challenge accepted! This is probably the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written (in terms of personal hygiene, because these boys have *no* idea what that is), uh so yeah – nervous – but posting anyway because why the fuck not?
> 
> October 5th - Prompt Five - Feet
> 
> #kinktober

Kraglin was just shy of his third glass of whiskey, feet up on the coffee table in the cabin with his nose in a book, when Yondu stumbled over.

“Get yer feet off tha fuckin’ table.”  The man was clearly drunk as hell, swaying in place, words slurring together.

The Hraxian’s eyes flicked up from the book and back down again. “No.”

“’Scuse tha fuck outta you?” The whiskey from the bottle he was holding sloshed out as he swung his arm in a dramatic flourish. “This is ma fuckin’ cabin, ma fuckin’ table, ma fuckin’ rules. Git. Yer feet. Off. The table.” The snarl was somewhat ruined by the hiccups.

Kraglin’s eyes flicked up to his again, an almost bored look on his face. “ _Our_ cabin. _Our table._ _Our_ rules.” He turned the page, dismissing Yondu’s drunken antics, “So – _no_.”

Yondu blinked slowly and Kraglin hid a smirk. The Centaurian got a goofball look on his face and sat down heavily on the floor in front of the taller man’s feet. “ _Fine_.”

Kraglin tipped his head around the book and wriggled his feet, toes poking out of the holes in his socks. Yondu was a stronger man than he was. He thought carefully about the last time he’d had a shower.  He’d gotten wet last month, falling into an ocean, but his feet were still in his boots, so he supposed that probably didn’t count.  It’d been – a while.  He was pretty sure his feet had their own ecosystem by now. The smell can’t have been pleasant.

Yondu seemed unperturbed, swigging more alcohol out of the bottle.  He snickered, he had to admit he liked drunk Yondu, he did some bizarre stuff and sure – he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but the teasing potential the next day was golden.

The Centaurian was clad in his usual cabin wear, loose black pants and a hugely oversized t-shirt that was stretched to all hell and so old it was going see-through in some places.  Kraglin gave a mental shrug and focused back on his book, if the man wanted to sit down there for the rest of the night, the Hraxian wasn’t about to break the man’s uncharacteristic silence.

He’d almost forgotten Yondu was there, until he felt a wetness through his socks. The book dropped in his lap and his eyes shot up, “Tha fuck Yondu! What’re’ya doin’ ya twat?!”

Yondu gave a drunken little giggle, bottle tipped on an angle above Kraglin’s sock covered feet, “Oops. I spilled ma drink.” The man placed the bottle on the edge of the table, where it teetered and fell with a dull thump onto the stained rug. Kraglin went to snatch his feet back to peel off the sticky socks when Yondu’s hands around his ankles stopped him. “Better clean this up.”

The Hraxian’s nose scrunched as Yondu stuck his mouth over the socks and _sucked_. “Gross! Git off ya fruitloop!”

Yondu held fast to Kraglin’s ankles and – _moaned_.

The Hraxian’s dick jumped in his trackpants and he swallowed heavily. The man began to suck his toes through the socks and Kraglin’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Well – fuck – that was –

 _Hot._  

They’d been together a long time now and they’d done some – pretty fucked up stuff together, but this – this was – new.

Yondu pulled off the sock with his teeth and started to lick the bottom of his foot, a look of serene bliss on his face and instantly Kraglin was onboard with this turn of events, stuffing his hand into his pants and grabbing his dick, which had been on board with the idea since the captain had started moaning like a bitch in heat.

He watched with rapt attention as Yondu pulled the other sock off and gave the other foot the same attention. Spit dripped down to his heels and the Centaurian drunkenly swayed up to his knees, positioning Kraglin’s feet together and yanking his cock from his pants, “’S so fuckin’ hot darlin’, I love yer feet, they’s big an’ pretty an’ I’mma cover ‘em in ma spunk.” The man shoved himself between the soles of Kraglin’s feet and began to piston his hips wildly.

“ _Fuck_.” Kraglin breathed as his own hand sped up to match Yondu.

Yondu’s hands slipped up the track pant legs, fingernails dragged across his hairy shins, no doubt leaving blue welts in their wake. The Centaurian moaned loudly, “So _fuckin’_ good. Yer so _fuckin’_ good ta me darlin’.”

That was it for Kraglin, he arched up, spilling into his hand as Yondu’s hips stuttered and he grunted out his own release, shooting his load across the soles of the Hraxian’s feet and up his pants. The Centaurian panted for a second, arms straining to hold him up. He groaned in that satisfied way he got after they’d had some fantastic sex and tucked himself away.

It appeared he wasn’t quite done yet, as he picked up Kraglin’s foot, one at a time and licked them clean. Kraglin watched breathlessly as the man licked his lips with a content smirk.  Yondu crawled across the dirty rug and clambered clumsily onto the couch, he pulled Kraglin’s hand from his pants and licked that clean as well.

He dropped a kiss on the Hraxian’s cheek before curling up against his chest like a giant blue cat and handing him back his book.

“Read ta me?”

Kraglin snorted and dropped a kiss on the implant, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)
> 
> Drunk Yondu Cat is *heart eyes*


End file.
